You Go Girl!
by Rikkutized-Crazy
Summary: Sora is psyched to be accepted into the most prestigious Private School in all of Kingdom Hearts. With One Twist. Sora has to pose as a girl due to a mistake. Now he finds himself gravitating towards the most popular kid in school. RikuxSora YAOI! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**۝۩۝**_**You Go Girl!**_**۝۩۝**

**۝۩۝**

_Chapter One_

**۝۩۝**

_**This Is A Mistake!**_

**۝۩۝**

"NAMIE-CHAN!! IT'S HERE, IT'S HEERE!!" Sora shouts from the doorway. Yes, it was finally here, **THE **letter. The letter he had been waiting for ever since he applied for the most prestigious boarding school, in all of Kingdom Hearts..

This was it, the letter that would decide his fate.

"Waaait, don't open it until I get there!" Naminé shouts. She skids down the stairs along with Roxas and his father Demyx.

Sora opens the envelope slowly and pulls out the letter. Sora breathes deeply and unfolds the letter.

"Dear, Ms. Katsuragi..." Sora starts.

"Ms?" Roxas asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe a typo." Naminé replies.

"We are happy to announce that you have been accepted to Destati Private Boarding School. Your school uniform is in the box and we hope to see you on the 14th of October. Be Sure to catch the train heading to Halloween Town." Sora read.

Naminé was already opening the box and his father Demyx was watching in anticipation.

"Umm.." Naminé mutters. She closes the box quickly and smiles.

"I think you've received the wrong box." Naminé tells Sora, hiding the box from view.

"Let me see!" Sora shouts. He tries to get around Naminé only to have her block every way possible.

"Seriously Sora, you don't wanna see it." Naminé tells Sora, holding the box out of his reach.

Sora finally manages to grab hold of the box and opens it. Naminé sighs and shakes her head as Sora pulled out a beautiful cream colored uniform. The only problem was that it was a GIRLS uniform. The gold lining and the velvet colored bow and plaited cream skirt. The stockings and the mary-jane heels. Roxas's mouth drops open and he starts to laugh. Demyx tries to hold it back, but failing miserably, letting out a small chuckle.

"Wha-what's this?" Sora asks holding the uniform with his index and thumb, like it was some contagious beast.

He pulls the card out of the box and reads it.

"Ms. Sora enjoy your stay at Destati Private Boarding School." The card read.

**۝۩۝**

"I'm telling you, it's a mistake!" Sora shouts through the receiver. The woman on the other side sighs and finally tells Sora that the school information was no longer changeable.

Sora groans and hangs up the phone.

"She said that the school information can't be changed. She said I will have to pose as a girl at least until she could get confirmation from the head to change it." Sora mutters.

Naminé, Roxas, and Demyx were on the borderline of insane laughter.

"Shut up! This isn't funny!! How the hell am I supposed to pose as a girl?! And how come Roxas gets to wear the damn boys uniform, when I'm stuck in this one?!" Sora shouts angrily.

Roxas stops laughing and smirks.

"Because, you look more like a girl rather than me." Roxas tells Sora, bursting out laughing again.

Jeez they would never let him live this humiliation down. He would have to pose as a girl. He was already enrolled into the school system and everything.

"I-I can't go as a girl!" Sora shouts.

"Sora, I already paid for everything so you're going, whether you like it or not!" Demyx scolds Sora angrily.

Sora groans and looks at the girl's uniform with disgust. This just isn't happening.

**۝۩۝**

Sora sighs as he waited, along with Roxas, for the train.

"Awe, cheer up Sora, you look adorable in that uniform." Roxas tells Sora. Sora looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. He definitely looked like a girl. His hair still defied gravity, but he had slender legs, slender arms but he was flat-chested. He most definitely looked girly.

He also had to wax his legs. It was the most painful thing Naminé ever did to him. By the time it was over, he was sore, in tears, and hairless.

The train pulls up and Sora sighs as he and his brother got on. Sora follows his brother into one of the empty compartments and the two plop down into the seats. The train starts to move and Sora groans.

"God, Roxas, what happens if we're found out?! I can't live my whole life as a tranny, I REFUSE!!" Sora shouts. He was in hysteria, his mind racing like mad. He almost started to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry, god! You're being a worry wart over nothing!" Roxas tells Sora.

Sora sighs and the compartment door slides open. Four kids walked in, obviously popular.

One caught Sora's eye quickly. The one in the middle. The almost stunningly beautiful, platinum silver-haired kid, with ocean colored eyes. He turns red when the kid looked back at him.

"Hey, can we sit here?" The kid asks. Roxas merely nods and Sora shrugs, trying to hide his blush.

The kid smiles and sits right next to him. Sora stiffens up and Roxas elbows him in the ribs.

"Calm down, you're a girl remember." Roxas whispers.

The red head kid, sits next to Roxas and another kid that could've probably been mistaken as an emo sat on the other side.

"This is Axel, Zexion, and I'm Riku." The stunning silver-hair kid announces.

The kid named Axel waves and Zexion merely nods and sicks his nose back into his book.

"Umm.. I'm Sora, and this is my twin brother Roxas." Sora replies, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Woah, twins? You don't look like twins." Axel states, looking at the two boys closely.

All of a sudden a soft hand pulls Sora's head to the side, and Sora finds himself staring into the most beautiful ocean colored eyes.

"They are,, they have the same eyes." Riku tells Axel. He smiles at Sora and lets him go.

Sora turns bright red and shifts towards his brother.

"Wow, she's kind of cute. Roxas, mind if I date her?" Axel asks. Roxas turns bright red and groans.

"He's joking." Zexion says bluntly.

**۝۩۝**

The train pulls up at a small square and Roxas and Sora get off. Riku and his gang had left their compartment to join their, "popular" friends.

Sora and Roxas head towards the gate, along with a crowd of students.

"Boys go with tall blond lady and girls come with me." A man shouts over the crowd. There were some awes and goodbyes as they all filed into groups.

Sora looks at his brother with his puppy eyes and Roxas merely smiles.

"Don't worry so much lil... err sis, everything will be alright." Roxas assures Sora. Sora holds back his whimper as the two said goodbye. Sora runs to the group of girls and looks back. His brother's head had already been enveloped by the crowd of unfamiliar faces.

Sora sighs and accidentally backs into a girl.

"Sorry!" The both cry out at the same time. Sora looks up and sees a beautiful girl around his age. She had light blue hair and a gentle smile unlike any other.

"I'm sorry, I'm Aqua, you must be new here." The girl introduces.

She holds out her hand and Sora shakes it.

"I'm Sora, and yeah, I'm new." Sora replies.

"OKAY LADIES, IT'S TIME TO GET MOVING! GET READY TO CROSS THE MOUNTAIN RANGE!" The man shouts.

Sora's mouth drops and Aqua groans.

"We got the tough way up to the school." Aqua mutters.

She was kidding right? There was no way.....

**۝۩۝**

Sora gulps as he slipped his foot into the hole in the icey wall.

Yup, it was no joke. They were climbing the crazy ass mountain range, freezing their asses off.

"How do they expect us to do this in a skirt?!" Sora shouts to Aqua. Luckily he was on the bottom so no one could look up his skirt.

Also he was wearing pants aaannd his thing wasn't really all that big to be noticed.

"They're crazy! That's why!! They're fucking crazy!!" Aqua shouts.

She was obviously having a hard time. Who wasn't?

One girl almost fell off but Aqua caught her. What the hell did he get himself into?!!

:"I can't do thiiisss!!!" Sora shouts.

"YOU CAN DO IT SORA!! JUST DON'T-LOOK-DOWN!!" Aqua shouts in between breaths.

Sora looks down and whimpers. Ohhhh it was a looong way down into the foggy depths of jagged mountain tops.

"I just haaad to look down." Sora mutters.

**۝۩۝**

Hours later and they had finally made it to the school. It was beautiful, sitting on top lush green peaks. A huge lake spreading out, like an ocean, in front of it. The boys had made it back, dripping wet, literally soaked to the bones.

"At least they weren't 50,000 ft. in the air." Aqua mutters bitterly as one kid was complaing that they almost drowned.

Sora nods in agreement and the two hobble to the entrance of the school.

Once inside the two say their goodbyes, as Aqua took her place at the sophomore's table.

"Hey, Sora!" A soft voice calls out. Sora turns around and immediately turns red.

Waving at him was the silver-haired beauty, Riku. He was beckoning for him to come sit with him or at least he thought he was. Sora looks around and points to himself and Riku smirks. He nods and Sora walks to his table and sits next to Riku.

"Who did you think I was calling?" Riku asks. Sora blushes and shrugs. Riku laughs and Sora turns even redder. His laughter was deep and gentle, but soothing to the ear. Oh god, he was being attracted to a GUY!! A HOT guy nonetheless. Wait! Argh Guy!! Sora mentally slaps himself.

"Sora! Thank god you're safe, I thought you would've fallen of the mountain range." Roxas's voice shouts.

Sora turns around and frowns.

"Thanks." Sora mutters.

"I didn't mean it like that." Roxas tells his younger brother, in amusement.

"Hey Roxy-boy, why don'tcha sit with us?" A familiar voice asks.

Axel walks up to Roxas and swings his arm around his shoulder. Roxas turns bright red, which was the first to Sora. After all, it was unusual to see Roxas caught off guard like that.

"Uhh err.. alright." Roxas answers softly.

Sora's mouth drops open and he points to Roxas then to Axel. Roxas turns red and shakes his head. Sora crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow. Roxas rolls his eyes and flips him off. Sora smirks and Roxas glares at him.

"Hey, are the two of you alright?" Riku asks, leaning close to Sora. Sora's heartbeat starts to race and he nods his head.

"Hey, Ventus!! Over here!!" Axel shouts.

A kid runs up to them and Sora nearly drops his roll. The kid could almost pass off for Roxas's twin. They looked completely identical, down to the eyes. Roxas splutters and points to Ventus then back at himself. All of a sudden Roxas hit the ground, passed out.

"Hey Roxas you alright?!" Axel shouts as people crowded around them.

Oh this was going to be an interesting year.

**۝۩۝**

**Roxas's POV **

Roxas groans as he opens his eyes slowly. He was being carried down an elegant, marble, hallway. He looks up and nearly jumps, when he sees Axel carrying him.

"So you're awake." Axel says, in his usual joyful voice.

Roxas merely nods and looks away.

"That was pretty funny, I knew you would be surprised, but I didn't think you would freak and nearly drop dead." Axel tells the younger boy, laughing through his nose.

"That wasn't funny! That kid could be my twin, if Sora wasn't already." Roxas mutters.

Axel starts laughing and Roxas turns red. What a jerk he thought angrily.

What if he had really dropped dead from a heart attack.

"I'm sorry about that by the way. I was surprised too when I saw you. I thought you were him, I mean you walked the same and look the same, but your personalities were completely different. I mean Ventus is sort of the quiet, silent kind, but you're outgoing and fun to be around. You always speak your mind and enjoy pranks and jokes." Axel tells Roxas.

Roxas blushes and looks up at Axel.

"Y-You really think so?" Roxas asks quietly.

Axel smiles and finally puts him down on a soft bed.

"Of course, plus, we're roomies so if I don't say nice things about you, we might crush each other." Axel whispers.

Roxas turns red and smacks Axel on the back of his spiky head.

"Joking, joking!" Axel cries out, rubbing his head.

"Yeah right, punk." Roxas mutters.

God, this was going to be an interesting and torturous year.

**۝۩۝**

**۝۩۝****۝۩۝**

**۝۩۝****۝۩۝****۝۩۝****۝۩۝****۝۩۝**

**۝۩۝****۝۩۝**

**۝۩۝**

_**A/N:**__**Muahaha My newest story! Review or else... I WILL STEAL ALL YOUR COOKAYS. Update around Saturday afternoon or Sunday.**_


	2. Cliques and Horrible Truths

You Go Girl

۞۩۞

Chapter 2

۞۩۞۞۩۞

The Cliques

۞۩۞

"Okay Sora, Destati 101, THE CLIQUES!!" Aqua says, suddenly changing into a sexy teachers outfit along with the glasses. Sora claps and Aqua bows.

"Okay pay attention class, for this is your guide to surviving the school year!" Aqua shouts, slamming her foot in the back of Ventus's head and using it as a stool.

"GEROFF ME!!! YOU WHORE!" Ventus shouts, blood trickling down his pale, creamy, skin. Aqua merely ignores him and continues on.

"Okay Sora, ole' girl. Let me introduce you to the basic rules of the jungle." Aqua whispers darkly. Sora groans as he and Ventus were dragged off on a tour of the school hall. Sora feels his head violently jerked to the right and he sees a group of girls and boys, dressed in frilly dresses and suits.

"Here we have your Gothica Anima Lolitas. Yes, you heard it. The G-Lols as we call them. They're thing is tea parties and old english etiquette, talk about BORRAAANG! Of course they also carry knives and dislike sunny, bright, optimistic, people. Which includes people like us. See look at the looks they're giving us." Aqua whispers to the boys. Sure enough, if looks could kill, Sora, Ventus, and Aqua would be deader than the royally dead.

Sora lets out an 'oomph' as they were dragged off to another table.

"And this is what happens when you stick a happy stick and a ray of sunshine up somebody's ass. They turn into sunshiney happy happy people. Word of advice, NEVER, EVER, under any circumstance, sit with them. If you do their bright and shineyness well guarantee to make you want to shoot yourself. Then revive yourself, just to shoot yourself over and over again." Aqua tells the two boys. The 'Sunshiney group' smile, the rays of over-optisism smacking them like a ban hammer.

"T-Too bright!" Ventus shouts shielding his eyes. The three scramble away, just far enough to survive their deadly overly-optimistic waves.

"I never thought over-optimism could kill." Sora mutters.

"And this is the theater club. They're not such bad people once you get to know them. Especially their over-dramatization. I mean dude, One Sunset Hill has nothing on them." Aqua tells them.

"This is the Music Club. I suggest you bring ear muffs and a grenade, just so you can blow your ears to bits. These guys are so bad, their music can kill the dead. Believe me, and that's a real feat." Aqua jokes. Sora and Ventus roll their eyes and snicker at the terrible joke.

"This is the art club. Not much to say really."

Finally they seem to cross some great barrier. It was obvious they were now in the popular side. Everything was better. The tables, the chairs, and definitely the food.

"Well what can I say, these guys get the most attention rather than the other half. Even their seating is better. Not to mention the teachers love them all. First up is the Cheerleader's table." Aqua mutters.

The three stop a few feet from the table and Aqua gives them a sour look.

They were definitely the stereotypical cheerleaders. They were all very beautiful. Big breasted and fake laughs and smiles. One was a cute red head with deep blue eyes. She was smacking her lips and fixing her hair in the compact. Her uniform was different from his and Aquas. Hers was a long sleeved pink colored blazer along with a blue bow. The sleeves were slightly puffed up at the shoulders and the skirt was short enough to show off her panties. The skirt was also a light pink with silver lining. She looks up and scrunches up her face as if she smelt sour milk.

"Oh my, if it isn't Aqua. Last I heard you were in the red-light district, paying off your daddy's debt. Mmm must suck being poor." The girl says. The other cheerleaders look up and giggle.

"Omg, you're such a bitch, Kairi." Another girl pipes up. This one had blond hair and a mean, cruel, smirk on her lips.

"Oh please, you were thinking it." Kairi whines.

"Yeah, but you said it." Larxene shoots back.

"Oh my and look at that one. Hey, have you ever heard of HAIRSPRAY?" Kairi spat. Sora turns red and looks down. It was obvious he was already uncomfortable about being in a dress now he was reminded of his, untamed hair.

"Back of Kairi." Ventus shot venomously. Kairi just shrugs and laughs as the three walk away.

"Oh come on sweetie we were just kidding." Kairi calls out. Ventus merely ignores her and Aqua gapes at Ventus.

"You're going out with that skank?" Aqua asks, pointing over her shoulder.

"Fortunately, no. Thank god for that too. Unfortunately, she's dating Riku." Ventus answers. Sora's heart drops and he looks down sadly

"Figures, after all plastics only date tools." Aqua mutters.

"Riku's not like that." Ventus defends.

"Please, Ventus, when was he ever there to help us out when those bitches picked on me and bullied me? Do you remember when they pushed me in the pool when I said I couldn't swim? I nearly drowned and Cloud had to come in and save me. If Riku had stopped them, then we could've avoided that disaster. He was nearly fired for almost letting me drown!" Aqua hisses angrily.

Sora couldn't believe all the things he was hearing. Riku had really let them done those horrible things to Aqua. Sora shakes his head and they stop at another table.

"These are the jocks, the meat heads of the school. The hopelessness of our future kind. They are the biggest jackasses in the world and the most stupidest. Of course Axel and Ventus are nothing like them, but they're weird, they defy the laws of the cliqué" Aqua tells Sora, nudging at Ventus. Ventus rolls his eyes and Sora lets out a chortle. Finally they came to the final table. This table was the most luxurious. It was made of cherry wood and was well polished and the seats head velvet on them. They had the most expensive foods and looked like the most fun. Riku was the center of the spotlight.

"And these are the richest, most popular, bastards, in the whole world." Aqua mutters even more bitterly than before.

The most recognizable was Riku and Zexion and then there were two others. One had long brown hair and was most recognisable as..... "BIG BROTHER!" Sora shouts. Leon looks up at nearly was thrown off his seat when he was tackled by Sora. "Hey Sora." Leon greets coolly. Of course you could hear the little joy in his voice.

"What are you doing in the school uniform?" Leon asks in a low whisper.

"Long story." Sora whispers back.

"This is my baby, errr sister, Sora." Leon introduces.

Riku and Zexion look surprised and the two nod.

"We already met, so you are the famous Sora." Riku says, in his musical, soft, voice.

"F-famous?" Sora asks.

"We heard about all of your antics. Like the birthday cake, the poison ivy, oh and the toilet thing." Riku whispers in Sora's ear. Sora turns bright red and turns to his big brother.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL, YOU BIG LIAR!" Sora shouts angrily, kicking his brother in the shins. Leon groans in pain and squats down to nurture his injured shins.

"I-I-'m s- awe come on don't look at me like that." Leon mutters, as Sora threw him the ULTIMATE PUPPY DOG FACE OF ULTIMATE UBER IRRESISTABLE ADORABLENESS! Leon starts laughing and pats Sora on the head.

"Fine, I'll make it up to you." Leon mutters.

Everybody in the hall gasps and pull out there spherephones (Courtesy of Al Bhed Corp.) and snap pictures.

"He smiled... OMG HE SMILED, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!" One kid shouts. Leon shoots the darkest, blood-thirsty glare ever seen in man-kind and everyone shuts up and goes back to their own business, deleting the pictures.

"Amazing, OH GREAT SORA, TEACH US, FOR WE WISH TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE LEON SMILE!!" The tables cries out, worshipping him. Leon groans and rolls his eyes.

"Where's Roxas?" Leon asks.

"With Axel." Sora answers.

The table freezes and groans.

"What?!" Sora asks.

"Axel loooooves cute things and that includes your brother. Also... he's gay. He fucks anything that has a hole." Zexion mutters.

A scene pops into Sora's head and he cries out in agony, trying to wipe out the unmentionable scene.

"We have to save Roxas!!" Sora shouts. He rushes out the hall like a bat out of hell, followed closely by Leon, Riku, and Ventus.

۞۩۞

Sora slams into the door and nearly faints. Roxas was already half naked, with Axel on top of him. Sora picks up his teddy bear bag and smacks it into Axel's head.

"GET YOUR PERVERTED, GRUNGY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!!" Sora shouts furiously, he continues hitting Axel, whose crying out in pain.

"S-Stop, DAMN IT, WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Axel shouts snatching away Sora's teddy bear bag.

"Oh no." Roxas and Leon mutters.

There was a time a kid did that. His name was Seifer and lets just put it this way, NO ONE, touched Sora's teddy bear.

There was a howl of pain and there was a series of smacking, punching, slapping noises, and a cat howling noise.

Sora cuddles his bear as Axel lied crucified on the wall. He was pinned up by a series of scalpels and mini keyblade pins.

"Dude.. you were crucified.... literally." Riku mutters. Axel groans in pain and Sora hugs Roxas.

"Did that pervert hurt you?!" Sora asks angrily, shooting a nasty glare at Axel.

"No, I'm alright, thanks to you, Sora." Roxas says, joyfully.

"You come near my brother again and I'll crucify you, butt-naked in front of the whole school." Sora shouts, jabbing his finger, at the defeated Axel.

Riku snickers and Leon turns his head and chuckles.

۞۩۞۞۩۞

"Hmm well, I'll walk you to your room." Riku tells Sora. Sora looks around, only to have noticed that Roxas and Axel had went back to their rooms and Leon and Zexion where also heading back towards their rooms.

Sora blushes and nods.

"You know, that was kind of funny, the way you handed, Axel's ass to him." Riku tells Sora. Sora blushes and looks down.

"Thank you." Sora murmurs.

"I won't be able to hear you if you mumble like that." Riku whispers, his breath tickling Sora's ear.

"Err, um... uuh, this is my room!" Sora shouts, stopping in front of a beautiful double door.

"My, I guess your father wants nothing, but the best for you.... seeing as how you got the royal suite." Riku tells Sora, whistling.

"You mean my dad Demyx, pshure." Sora mutters.

"You mean you're the son of THE Demyx?! He's like the most famous, guitarist ever. He also donated millions to the school. Now wonder you got this suite. Girls would die for your room." Riku tells Sora.

That was right. Sora and Leon were only Half-brothers. They were realted by their mother, not their fathers. Leon's father was the Multi-Trillionaire, business tycoon.

Sora stops and looks at Riku.

"Thanks... for umm, walking me back." Sora murmurs.

Riku merely smiles and leans forward, their lips barely touching.

"My pleasure." Riku whispers.

Sora turns red and suddenly turns away. "IIIIII've got violin practice!" Sora cries out. He rushes into his room and slams the door in Riku's face.

Riku blinks and smirks.

"What was that..." Riku mutters, placing his hand over his lips.

He walks down the hall and looks back. Then he walks off again.

**۞۩۞**

**۞۩۞۞۩۞**

**۞۩۞۞۩۞۞۩۞**

**۞۩۞۞۩۞۞۩۞۞۩۞**

**۞۩۞۞۩۞۞۩۞۞۩۞۞۩۞**

**۞۩۞۞۩۞۞۩۞۞۩۞**

**۞۩۞۞۩۞۞۩۞**

**۞۩۞۞۩۞**

**۞۩۞**

_**A/N**_ : _Yeah I updated, finally. I had friends over so I finished this chapter a little later than expected. Revie, remember, the story only lives if there are reviews._

_**R.I.P. Michael Jackson**_


	3. Girl Vs BoyTryingToBeGirl

You Go Girl

**۝۞۝**

Chapter Three

**۝۞۝**

Girl Vs. Boy Trying To Be Girl

**۝۞۝**

**۝۞۝**

Sora groans as the alarm clock on his nightstand rings. He Pulls out his Ban Hammer and smacks the living Clocksworth out of the annoying piece of shit. Sora falls off the bed and gets up. He looks around his room and sighs. It was in all means 'Princessy Girly'. The floors were marble and a light cream color. The canopy bed was pink. Not just any pink, THE MOST EWW YUCKY MUCKY GIRLY GIRLY ROSE PINK that made Sora want to puke his guts. Even the wardrobe was girly. It was like the one in Bella's room except with butterflies and light pink.

God Sora was going to shoot himself just to haunt his bastard father. Sora trudges into the bathroom and takes a quick shower.

A couple of minutes later he was finally done and he pulls on his school uniform. God he couldn't look more like a girl besides his hair. Yup his hair was the only manliness left about him. It refused to go down. Until he saw what was waiting for him on the counter.

Locks.

Of

Brown

Hair

EXTENSIONS

**۝۞۝**

"No, no way am I ever putting those things on!" Sora shouts at his brother, Roxas. He had received orders from their father, ordering him to fix Sora's hair.

"You can't make me!" Sora shouts. Roxas sighs and pulls out.... THE TAMER!!

(Warning: The tamer is an extremecized washless conditioner only for the dire of needs. Not for regular nappy hair, No! It's for the devils of hair. The hairs that defy gravity. The hairs that not even the worst combs would dare go near. We are not responsible for any loss of hair or limp and lifeless hair. Because that is what it does.)

"IT BUUUURNS, IT FUCKING BUUUUUUUURNS!!" The dying scream of Sora's hair shouts.

Roxas smiles triumphantly when finally, he got Sora's unruly, untameable hair to die. Yup it pretty much poofed at the back. The front was as lively as ever, but the back had sadly, passed away.

Rest in peace oh gravity-defying hair.

Sora groans as he looks at himself in the mirror. He was completely girlified. His new extensions fell to his waist and he looked like the most attractive girl in Kingdom Hearts. His flawless skin, his perfect azure eyes and his full, pink, lips.

Yup, this is a true story, but when his parents got his first sonogram, they mistook him for a girl.

Yup, when they brought him and his brother Roxas home to Namie, she absolutely freaked when they found out Sora was a boy. It started out with: "Is that Mr. Twinkie dangling in between his legs?" Naminé asked. "Yeah but it's sooo small, they'll never notice he's a boy." Demyx cooed.

From then on, Sora's life was a living NIGHTMARE! His crazy OVER-BEARING father dressed him in frilly girl clothes and made him wear bows and OMG THE HORRIBLE NIGHTMARES!!!

Sora writhes in agony as the years of Elementary school came back to haunt him. Oh how he was never going to live down those cruel days.

"Remembering Elementary again?" Roxas asks. Sora nods and sighs.

"No one will ever know, that you're a girl... unless you tell them. Then your life will be a true hell." Roxas tells Sora, patting his back.

"Not helping." Sora mutters. The two get up and walk with each other to the great hall, for breakfast.

**۝۞۝**

"SORRRAAA SIT OVER HERE!!" Aqua shouts waving from the Punk Sk8ter table. Sora rushes towards them only to be grabbed by a manicured hand.

"Are you kidding, that's like, social suicide!" A familiar voice cries out. Sora turns to see Kairi. She was frowning at Aqua and refused to let go of his arms.

"Believe me, if you go over to the losers table, you will always be a loser." Kairi tells Sora, bitchingly. Sora looks at Aqua who was giving Kairi the death glare.

Before Sora could even give her his answer he was dragged to the cheerleader's table and forced to sit.

Sora groans mentally as he listened to the girls chatter and talk about make up and how cute this guys butt was or how fugly the girls skirt was or how cool Sora's father was. Yup, Sora was going to commit suicide. He was going to hang himself so he could die a long painful death.

"OMG THERE'S RIKU!! How's my hair Sora?" Kairi asks, pulling out a small compact mirror and checking swiftly.

Sora felt a pang of pure anger and almost smashed her face into the table, but he kept his composure.

"You look great." Sora assures Kairi in a very girly voice. Kairi smiles and rushes up to Riku, grabbing hold of his arm. Riku merely smiles as he waves slightly at Sora, before going off with Kairi to the 'RICH BASTARDS' table. That was where Sora was supposedly supposed to sit, but whatever.

"Can you believe her? Ugh, what a bitch, just because she's with Riku. I mean she always finds ways to shove it into our faces." One of the cheerleaders whispers into Sora's ear.

"Tell me about it." Sora mutters. He turns to look at the girl and his mouth nearly dropped. She was a gorgeous sight. Beautiful brown hair that cascaded to her shoulders and startling green eyes. She had the girl-next-door look all about her. She smiles and holds out her hand to Sora. "Olette." The girl introduces.

"Wow... you're so pretty." Sora drawls out mindlessly.

Olette blushes and Sora coughs and regains his composure.

"Really?" Olette asks brushing back a lock of hair. Sora nods and she smiles.

"So how long have Riku and Kairi been dating?" Sora asks. Olette lets out a sigh and looks at the red haired girl with disdain. Ever since last month. I swear, I don't understand what he sees in her. Especially since she's been cheating on him with the captain of the Football team." Olette tells Sora. Sora's eyes widen and a renewed hatred for the girl pops up.

"WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Sora shouts. Olette shushes him and pulls Sora back down.

"He doesn't know about it. Simply because Kairi is like the heiress of one of the most powerful families in Hollow Bastion. No one crosses her. The only one that surpasses her in power is Riku's family." Olette whispers. Sora raises an eyebrow and she sighs.

"Riku is the heir of Kingdom That Never Was. Weird name I know, but they're practically the most powerful kingdom in all of the worlds combined. Riku has connections to every kingdom even with King Mickey. Riku is like the biggest catch of all time even for Kairi. Especially since I heard that Kairi's family is crumbling. They're in a huge debt." Olette tells Sora. Sora looks at Kairi than Riku. Riku looks up and catches his eye for a brief second. He smiles and Sora looks down, turning red.

"Wooooah, what was that?" Olette asks, playfully nudging Sora in the shoulder. Sora shakes his head and looks down shyly.

"He and you... oh wow, I've never seen Riku look at anyone like that before. You should so totally go for it. Don't mind Kairi, I mean you would have Riku and he would so totally have your back." Olette whispers. Sora looks at her and shakes his head. Olette frowns and looks at him.

"Look, we wouldn't even work out, he's dating Kairi for Kingdom Hearts sake. He would never see me like that." Sora whispers. Olette sighs and smacks him in the shoulder.

"Well when you change your mind, knock that little teen queen off her high horse and steal him from right under her nose." Olette whispers. Sora merely smirks as Olette walks away laughing.

Olette was definitely different from the rest of the popular girls.

۝۞۝

Sora sighs as breakfast finally ended. He sighs as Aqua brusquely brushed past him, ignoring him. Aqua wasn't speaking to him ever since he 'decided' to go sit with the PLASTICS.

She had every reason to be mad, he had ditched her and dissed her unintentionally, which was probably what Kairi was aiming for in the first place. Sora sighs and walks to his first class.

۝۞۝

"Welcome to Advanced Magic and Magery, I am your new teacher Mr. Strife." The teacher says softly. He was obviously nervous because his voice was soft and barely audible. Sora looks up at his brother who was giving Cloud a very..... hungry look.

Leon notices Sora staring and he pats him over the head. Sora grins and turns back to the teacher.

۝۞۝

The teacher sighs as he started off the class with some really badass magic. Everyone was in awe when he performed Supernova. It was a white innate magic which had the ability to waste anything in it's path. Nearly the whole courtyard was obliterated if it weren't for the seals of protection.

Sora sighs and looks around. Everyone was practicing having major difficulties producing the basics of an advanced magic spell. Such spells were Firaja, Blizzaja, Thundaja, and Aeroja.

Leon ahd barely pulled it off on his third try whereas everybody else was on their sixth try. Riku had done it on his second try. Sora looked at him in awe and blushes when Riku catches him. Sora sighs and breathes in deeply. Sora was beyond gifted in magics, but before he even knew about his gifts, he learned about it, the hard way.

(Flashback)

"Come on, my adorable little Sora, show daddy some magic." Demyx cooes. Sora toddles out into the middle of the courtyard and watches his big brother pull it off easily. Sora was still young and didn't really care except that flame was pretty. Then the other thought that caused the tragic accident.

It would look pretty..... BIGGER.

The moment the thought had entered his mind, A huge spark ignited in his hands and then.... it got HUGER.

Not just huge, but it blew up. IT BLEW UP! Unknowingly Sora had conjured up Inferno, an ultimate magic, which, in the wrong hands (Sora), would be a huge Armageddon. Oh and it was. He blew up half the property, singed off his daddy's eyebrows, and nearly burnt his brothers to a crisp. Leon and Roxas were drop tuck and rolling all over the place, trying to put out the flames on their bodies.

From that day on, his mother forbade Demyx from EVER letting Sora do magic before the age of nine.

(Flashback ends)

Sora sighs, and looks around. People were staring at him with anticipation and Leon was already at the fire exit, just in case something went wrong. Yup, he never did forget that day.

Sora breathes and performs all four magics on his first try. Everybody's mouths drops and Leon sighs in relief. The magics had come out perfectly. Everybody starts to whisper and Cloud claps enthusiastically.

"You must be Sora, I remember when you blew up half your father's mansion, when you were young. It's unusual for a child to envoke Inferno at such a young age. I'm so glad to be working with you." Cloud says gently. Sora flushes and shrugs.

"Well that's the end of class, I expect everyone to be able to perform the basic elemental advanced spells with perfection by tomorrow." Cloud calls out. Sora lets out a sigh of relief and rushes out of the courtyard.

"HEY WAIT UP!" A smooth voice shouts. Sora turns and sees Riku running up towards him, his silver hair flying in the wind like some hot, sexy, runway model. Riku stops in front of him, panting and smiles.

"Umm.... yeah?" Sora asks, fiddling nervously. Riku raises his hand to catch his breath then straightens up.

"Can you tutor me after school ends. Me and a bunch of friends are going to Sunset Terrace for a study session, you don't mind coming with?" Riku asks. Sora turns bright red, his mind whirring with millions of possibilities and thoughts.

"I um... I.. don't know." Sora replies. Riku's face fell a little and he nods.

"Um it's alright, you're busy. Forget I asked." Riku tells Sora. He smiles and walks away a little down.

"What time?" Sora asks. Riku turns and smirks.

"4:00 sharp." Riku answers.

Sora nods and walks off.

۝۞۝

Riku smiles triumphantly, his mind buzzing with happiness. Wait... what?! He shouldn't be feeling this happy. I mean he just asked him on a study session. It wasn't like they were going out on a date. Riku groans and watches as Sora walked into the room. She looked good in the hair extensions. She looked a lot girlier than before, but it was weirder than anything. He was never attracted to girls like that. Kairi was merely an image, but in truth Riku was gay. But this time, ever since Sora came into the picture, he had been questioning his sexuality. Sora catches him staring and waves nervously then sits down next to his brother, Leon. That Lucky bastard, he always got to sit next to his adorable baby sister. He watched as Leon rubbed Sora's head, and Sora smile adorably. His puppy eyes was alll he needed to melt Leon's stoic face. He lets out a small smile and turns back to the front of the class.

"Okay, boys, welcome to Advanced Weaponry and Fighting. Some of your a new little spineless punks, so I'm here to whip you into shape!" Xigbar shouts. Some one in the back laughs and immediately, he takes out a gatling gun and starts firing.

"You got sumethin to say, punk?" Xigbar says in a funny accent. The boy shakes his head and Xigbar puts away his gun.

"Okay kiddies, this is the first time we've actually had a girl in the mix. So be gentle." Xigbar calls out. Sora groans as all the guys started eying him. They looked like wolves staring at a prime rib. Sora gulps and Riku grabs his hand.

"Alright, Sora's Riku's partner for the rest of this semester." Xigbar announces. The class groans and Sora looks at Riku with thankful eyes. Riku smiles and he drags Sora to the back of the classroom, out of the sight of Xigbar.

"Thank you." Sora whispers. Riku nods and sits down on one of the chairs.

"Can I ask you something?" Sora asks.

"You already did, but go on ahead." Riku answers. Sora turns red and Riku pulls out cigarette.

"Um, what is it that you see in Kairi?" Sora asks. Riku stops, then lights his cigarette.

"Just image, why?" Riku asks.

"I was just wondering, there are rumors floating around, that's all." Sora answers. He sits down across from him and Riku smirks.

"Is that all? Aren't you curious? For what image she could possibly give me? The boy who has everrrything?" Riku asks, rolling his r's. Sora looks up and shakes his head.

"Pity, I would have told you." Riku tells Sora. Riku gets up and moves closer to Sora.

"Are you sure that's it?" Riku asks, his voice getting seductive. Sora gulp as Riku moved in closer, their lips one millimeter apart.

The class ooo's and Sora and Riku turn around. The class was staring at them and well Leon. Leon was giving Riku the ultimate death stare. Riku sighs and Sora turns bright red. The bell rings and Sora rushes out of the room, whistling and cheering, following him on the way out. Riku groans as Sora runs away, he was so close.

**۝۞۝**

Sora felt his heart pound as he stopped in front of the great hall. He walks in and slides into one of the tables. He forgot which table he was at and couldn't even care less. He groans and lies his head on his arm. A crowd of students pile in and just like that, a peaceful quiet place, turned into a rowdy, crowded place.

"Hmm this is new." A quiet voice whispers. Sora looks up to see Zexion sitting across from him.

"When did you decide to join your rightful place amongst us.... rich bastards?" Zexion asks. He was eating a plate rainbow trout with horse radish sauce and a side of french fries. His dessert was an amazing side of chocolate and vanilla cake. Sora's stomach growls and Zexion sighs and slides the vanilla cake to him.

"Did you even get your food card yet?" Zexion asks as Sora dug in happily. Sora shakes his head, his face bulging with cake. Zexion smirks and starts laughing. Sora swallows and looks around.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You were laughing!!"

"It's nothing."

"I'll start crying."

"Please don't."

Sora rolls his eyes as Zexion shoved his face back into his book. All of a sudden there was a dark shadow over him and Sora looks up, only to see a pissed of Kairi in front of him.

"You, YOU WHORE!" Kairi screams.

Sora sighs and leans his chin on his hand.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY BOYFRIEND! WHO DO YOU THINK SAVED YOU FROM SOCIAL SUICIDE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU REPAY ME WITH?! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AT THIS TABLE, GO SIT WITH THE LOSERS!" Kairi rants.

Finally he snapped.

"OKAY LOOK HERE, JUST SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE QUEEN BITCH AND EVERYTHING, CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE NOT! NO I DIDN'T KISS YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND, IN FACT HE WAS TRYING TO KISS ME! IT GOES TO SHOW THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP A HANDLE ON 'YOUR' MAN! ALSO YOU THINK YOU CAN COME OVER HERE, AND START SOMETHING?! LETS FACE IT, THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE WITH RIKU IS BECAUSE, YOUR FAMILY IS BUTT BROKE AND RIKU IS THE ONLY WAY YOU'RE GOING TO EVER GET A DECENT MARRIAGE TO SAVE YOUR FUCKED UP FAMILY. NOT TO MENTION THAT IT TAKES A SUPER BITCH TO FUCKING BEAT ME AND LETS FACE IT, YOU'RE JUST A REGULAR BITCH!!" Sora shouts.

The whole hall freezes then cheering and whistling erupts as Kairi rushes out in tears. Sora shoots an ultimate death glare at Larxene. "You wanna go with me, biatch?" Sora asks.

Larxene backs away and follows Kairi.

"Way to go Sora!"

"YEAH! You told her!"

"Finally someone tells that bitch off!"

People tell Sora, crowding him, patting his shoulder. Zexion looks at him wide eyed then smirks.

"You're definitely Leon's little sister." Zexion murmurs.

Sora sighs and feels a gentle hand pat his shoulder. Sora turns to see a smirking Riku in back of him.

"I didn't know that you had the guts, to tell Kairi off. Although she did sort of slap me on her way out. We broke up." Riku whispers.

Sora turns red and looks at Riku apologetically. Riku smiles and whispers something into his ear.

Sora turns even redder and watches as he sits down next to Zexion

'_Meet me at the Sunset Terrace after school.'_

**۝۞۝**

**۝۞۝**

**۝۞۝**

**۝۞۝**

_**A/N: Okay my kitties, the new chapter has been officially published. It took a couple of weeks but YAY!!! So reviews my kitties, to keep the story aliiiive!!**  
_


	4. Death Is Cruel Yet Simple

**A/N: Okay my peeps, please forgive me, for what i am about to do. Yes, this chapter, IS THE MOST EVILEST, chapter yet.**

You Go Girl!

۝۞۝

Chapter 4

۝۞۝

Death Is Cruel Yet Simple

۝۞۝

Sora paces back and forth, nearly ripping his hair out, while his big brother Leon stared at him worryingly.

"Xemnas sakes, I don't even have anything to wear!!!!" Sora shouts. All his clothes were boy clothes, he didn't even see this predicament coming. Roxas walks into the room and gapes at the huge mountain of clothes on the floor.

"ROOOOOXXXXASSS!!! I can't find anything to weaaaar!!" Sora cries out, clinging to his brother's waist. A huge drop of sweat rolled down his head and Roxas lets out a long sigh and dragged an extra person in. It was Aqua.

"Hmph, and why should I help heeeeerrrr out?!" Aqua asks, crossing her arms.

"Come on Aqua he needs help." Roxas tells Aqua.

Leon smacks Roxas across the head with a book and Roxas realizes his mistake.

"I-I mean she, she needs help!" Roxas corrects. Unfortunately, the damage was done.

"YOU'RE A BOY?!!" Aqua shouts. All three of them shush her and place their hands over her mouth.

"You can't tell anyone, at least not until this semester ends." Sora whispers.

Aqua nods and they let Aqua go. She sighs and sits down.

"Okay from the top." Aqua orders.

**۝۞۝**

Half an hour later they explained everything to Aqua. Her mouth was wide open in disbelief and she nearly keeled over. Sora sighs and sits down.

"Dude.... Duuuuuuuude, that's harsh. I mean can't you pull a few strings? I mean the end of the semester is too long, but now it explains why Riku is so into you." Aqua tell the boys.

Sora looks up questioningly and Leon sighs.

"Riku is gay, that's the only reason he was dating Kairi. She provided a useful image, he doesn't even like her. Of course no one minds that he's gay....." Leon trails off.

Sora looks at the three questioningly and Aqua stands up.

"But his father doesn't feel the same way. You see King Kadaj, is very strict, and feels that his son should marry a woman. He's not very open to the fact his son is gay and well, his uncles try convincing their brother to think otherwise, but so far no luck. Riku's life is pretty much screwed over at this point." Aqua tells Sora.

Sora feels his eyes sting and Roxas laughs.

"Are you crying, baby bro?" Roxas asks.

Sora shakes his head, but his hamster eyes, said otherwise. Aqua awes and hugs the petite boy.

"You're soooo cute when you're in tears." Aqua squeals.

Leon and Roxas stare at her and she stops.

"That came out wrong." Aqua mutters.

Aqua sighs and lets go of the boy.

"OKAY WE HAVE TO MAKE YOU OVER COMPLETELY!!!" Aqua shouts, changing into a white lab coat, glasses, and her hair pinned up into a bun. She pulls out a black pouch and rolls it out. They were a series of hair extensions, clippers, shears, scissors, combs, brushes, curling irons, flat irons, and THE TAMER 2010!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sora shouts. He tries to run but, his brothers caught him and strapped him down to a chair.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" Sora shouts. The previous tamer had wore off, but this time.... there was no escape. No... that can of TAMER 2010 ****sparkly lights and chorus**** spelled ultimate DEATH!!!

"Face it Sora, we already have!" Aqua tells the little boy. She pulls on latex gloves and squirts out the TAMER 2010 ****sparkly lights and chorus** **

(Disclaimer 2: The Tamer 2010 is the ultimate and still in testing, tamer ever produced. This is just a warning, but the Tamer 2010 is not for nappy hair or the devil's hair. No! It is for the ultimate JUNGLES OF HAIR IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND, THE KIND THAT CANNOT BE TAMED BY THE FIRST TAMER!! Burning, hair loss, completely and utterly destroyed hair is a side effect of the Tamer 2010, cause lets face it, THAT'S WHAT IT DOOOOES! And Sora's hair so desperately needs it.

Sora sniffles and blows his nose, as they closed the coffin on his beautifully spiked and wild hair. Aqua pats Sora's shoulder and Leon reads the prayer of death. Roxas lowers the coffin into the grave and starts to bury it.

Sora sighs as his hair had been utterly defeated. It was semi-long like his brother's and framed his face like Marluxia's. Then the unthinkable. Aqua pulled out a.....

TUBE OF LIPSTICK!!!!

"NO, NO!!! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sora shouts.

(Lightning Crackles in the Background)

"SHE IS ALLLIIIIIIIVE!!" Aqua shouts as Sora stood up totally and utterly girlified.

Leon nearly faints and Roxas nearly looses it.

Sora was DROP, DEAD, GORGEOUS.

He was so beautiful, that it looked like someone kicked him of the beauty tree and he hit every branch on the way down. He was so beautiful that mirrors cracked when they saw him, for they could not reflect his beauty. When he walked into a dark place, Sora's beauty would be a ray of ultimate sunlight.

He was so beautiful that even the gayest of gays would fall in love with him... well if he was a girl. Other than that they would still fall for him.

"My greatest work yet." Aqua whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sora was dress in a white summer dress, his curly hair extensions fluttering behind him. His lips were now a deep red and he was wearing a huge summer hat. Around his neck was a yellow ribbon, with polka dots and he was wearing white wedge sandals.

Sora groans as he was forced down the steps to the train plaza. They force him into the train and they wave as the train left the plaza. Sora groans and slumps into the train seat. When they were dragging him down the steps, guys were whistling and staring at him. One even tried confessing to him on the steps. Of course when he saw the glares Leon was giving him, he fell down the stairs and broke his leg.

**۝۞۝**

Sora feels the train stop and gets up and gets off the train. He was at the Sunset plaza, and like always, it was sunset. Sora walks down the stairs and walks towards the fountain on the balcony facing the sunset. He sits on the rail and looks out.

"Boo." A soft voice whispers.

Sora turns around and comes face to face with Riku.

"You look beautiful." Riku whispers. Sora blushes and fiddles with his hands. Riku smiles and picks Sora off the balcony rail and sets him down.

"Sora, I was wondering, if on summer... you will come with me to meet my father." Riku whispers.

Sora's eyes widen when he heard this. He couldn't meet his father, how long could he keep this up? Sora turns away and looks down.

"I thought you would b e happy to know, that my father wishes to meet you." Riku tells Sora in his smooth voice.

He had to tell him the truth, but won't he hate him if he did? Sora would hate anyone who has lied to him like that, and he was pretty sure Riku was no different.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea." Sora tells Riku softly. Riku steps closer to Sora and takes his hand, kissing it gently.

"You're a charming girl, beautiful, gifted, and intelligent. My father would be charmed to meet you." Riku whispers. Sora blushes, but the harsh reality was there. He was a guy, and in Kadaj's eyes, it was unacceptable. He had to tell him the truth... but he couldn't bear the thought of Riku hating him eternally.

"R-Riku... I can't, I-I have to tell you something." Sora choked.

Riku looks at him, his eyes filled with worry.

"Riku!" A dark voice calls out. Zexion, Axel, Olette, and three other people were waiting down the steps for them.

"Come on, it can wait later." Riku tells Sora, he pull Sora down the stairs and Sora sighs in defeat.

He probably won't ever be able to tell Riku the truth.

The truth hurts.

**۝۞۝**

Sora gasps when they stop at a pub.

"B-But, this is a pub and we're underaged." Sora whispers.

"Don't worry I have connections." Riku tells Sora, assuredly.

Sora looks around nervously as they walk into the pub. It was crowded and it was almost easy to get lost in. Sora squeezes through the crowd, holding tightly onto Riku's hand. He was so caught up in telling Riku the truth that he barely noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a black shirt with a cross on it along with a black jacket with blue fur. On the back there was a beautiful winged cross with a snake entwining it. It was the crest of the royal family.

Finally they stopped at the bar and Sora sits on the stool next to Riku's. A bubbly manic girl was talking to them, talking extremely fast. He finally remembered where he heard Yuffie's name. Yuffie was his cousin, sister to Yuna. Leon and Yuffie would fight with each other over Leon's original name, Squall.

"Well if it isn't cousin Sora!" Yuffie shouts.

"You two know each other?" Riku asks.

"Yup Yuffie is my cousin, she also remembers my OTHER big brother who has the same name as me. RIIIIIGHT?!" Sora tells Yuffie, giving her the silent eye.

Yuffie caught on pretty quickly, cause she knew Sora's father like the back of her hand.

"Yeah, they look almost identical." Yuffie answers. She leans to Sora and whipers something into his ear. Sora nods and then Tifa, Yuffie's sister and Sora's other cousin, walks out.

"Oh, dear, our crazy uncle again?" Tifa asks. She already knew the moment she saw Sora and Riku together. Sora nods and Tifa sighs. She hands everyone a beer except for Sora.

"No cousin of mine is going to be underaged and drinking!" Tifa hisses. Sora sighs and watch the others drink besides Riku.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Riku asks, turning to Sora.

Sora looks down and then looks at Yuffie. She was shaking her head wildly, mouthing 'You'll regret it later' .Sora looks at Tifa and she turns her head an obvious sign saying 'tell him the truth'.

Sora sighs and shakes his head.

"It's nothing." Sora tells Riku softly. Tifa smacks herself and Yuffie gives Sora the thumbs up.

Riku raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"You'll tell me when you're ready, so I won't force you." Riku tells Sora gently. Sora smiles softly and watches the rest of the group get drunk. Except for Zexion. He seemed to hold is liquor reeeeeallly well.

**۝۞۝**

Sora follows Riku to the Sunset Plaza Station as they break off from the rest of the group. They walk silently up the stairs, Sora swinging his arms, with his hat off.

"Sora.... I... like you a lot." Riku whispers. He leans closer and Sora gulps. Finally, what seemed like forever, their lips touched. Riku's lips were soft, and Sora could feel the heat rushing from his face to his lips. Sora closes his eyes and kisses back. Riku slides his hand around Sora 's waist and tpulss him closer. Sora snaps out of it from that moment and pulls away.

"We're going to miss the train!" Sora shouts. This was partly true and also because he wasn't sure if Riku would feel 'it'. Riku sighs and follows Sora as she rushed up the stairs.

Honestly, he wanted it to last longer and he got the strangest feeling that Sora was desperately trying to avoid close contact with him. Yet he knew she liked him but he didn't understand why she didn't want him to come close to her. It was like strictly hands-off relationship. Well it wasn't like he asked her to be his girlfriend. So he could understand, and also Sora seemed to be the type of marriage first girl. Riku wasn't that type of person, but for her, he seemed to want to do anything for her.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a malicious, vengeful, girl and guy.

**۝۞۝**

Sora sighs as he plopped into his bed. He was falling more and more in love with Riku by the passing moment. Still the fact that they could never work out due to the fact that Sora had been lying to him all this time. Sora sighs and rolls over on his bed, only to notice a note on his bed.

"Come meet me at the rook, a secret admirer."

Sora looks at the note again and sighs. Poor soul, he had to let this guy down easily, or risk a big blow out. Sora gets up and walks out his room and takes the stairs to the roof.

**۝۞۝**

Sora walks onto the roof and looks around. There was no one there. Sora sighs and walks out to the middle of the roof. Sora cries out when someone grabs him from behind.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sora shouts.

"Heh, Sora, I've been always waiting for this day!" A familiar voice hisses. Yes.. it was Seifer.

"LET GO!" Sora shouts.

Sora cries out as he was thrown to the ground. Sora scrambles and gets up and tries to get past Seifer, only to be thrown back against the railing.

"No one's gunna hear you scream from up hear, Sora!" Seifer shouts. He pulls out a knife and walks up to him. Sora kicks Seifer and runs past him. Sora cries out when he feels his arm being yanked as he was dragged back. Sora yells and feels the knife being dragged across his neck. Sora gasps as a white hot pain flooded his body. Sora feels himself fall to the ground and screaming.

"THIS WASN'T THE DEAL!" A female voice shouts. Sora gasps for air, as he heard the two argue. There was screaming and then a crashing noise and more screaming and yelling. The roof door slams open and he could hear Aqua screaming.

"Sora! Sora, OH MY GOD!! SORA!" Aqua screams. He felt her wrap her arms around him and pulling him into her lap.

"ROXAS!! GET HELP!!" Aqua shouts as footsteps pounded against the roof floor.

Sora breaths become short as he felt himself falling asleep.

"Sora!" Another familiar voice. Sora opens his eyes slowly and felt him being lifted and looking into the face of someone. A silver-haired angel probably. No matter, he was going to die anyways.

Riku rushes down the stairs, holding Sora tightly in his arms. Her throat had been slit, it was deep, but he couldn't tell if any of his major arteries had been cut.

Sora was still breathing, but slightly.

"Sora, hang on, hang on." Riku whispers.

He rushes down the hall, other kids walking out of the room and gasping at the sight. Unfortunately one of them was Leon.

"Sora!" Leon grabs Sora out of Riku's arms and into his own.

"Here, give him here!" Cloud shouts. He was running down the hall with the Headmaster and Roxas.

Leon refused to let go of Sora as Cloud try to take him.

"Leon, he'll be alright." Cloud whispers. Leon reluctantly lets go and watches as they carried Sora off to the infirmary.

**۝۞۝**

"**WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S MY SON!?!"** Demyx shouts. He rushes into the infirmary and to Sora's side. He was barely alive, any later and Sora would've died.

"How, how could you let this happen, you were supposed to be watching him!" Demyx shouts angrily, shaking Leon.

"Dad, stop." Roxas chokes out. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose bright red. Demyx lets go of Leon and rubs Sora's forehead.

"My little boy." Demyx whispers. The door slams open and in rushes Sora and Roxas's mother.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Aerith cries out. Aerith turns away and Demyx wraps his arms around her. She sobs quietly as the Nurse walks into the room.

"Rinoa, what about Sora?" Leon asks.

Rinoa shakes her head and looks down.

"He's in a coma, chances of him waking up are slim to none." Rinoa answers. Aerith breaks down completely and Leon punches the wall, leaving a huge hole. Roxas stays quiet, too sad to even cry.

Rinoa walks out of the room quietly and Riku walks in.

"Is Sora going to be okay?" Riku asks.

Roxas shakes his head and walks out of the room. Everyone leaves, unable to look upon Sora's comatose body.

Riku looks at Sora sadly and places his hand on his face, feeling tears sting his eyes. Seifer had escaped, but Kairi, no, that bitch was going to suffer. He was going to make sure she suffered.

Sora still looked beautiful, her hair framing around her face. He kisses Sora's lips and walks out of the infirmary.

۝۞۝

Sora groans and looks around, he was floating in a dark space. All of a sudden he finds himself on a stained glass ground. He looks around only to be greeted by a cloaked man.

"What, the.." Sora trails off.

"You died." The man says bluntly.

"What the hell?!WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIED?!! And you didn't have to say it like that." Sora shouts angrily.

"How would you like me to put it, oh sorry but you died, or you died, better luck next time?" The guy asks.

Sora shoots a dark glare at him and the man sighs.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?! YOU'RE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE JERK!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! HUH?!! WHAT WHAAAAT?!!! I WAS THIIIIIS CLOSE, THIIIIIS CLOSE TO GETTING WITH HIM!! MY GOD, YOU, DAMN YOU!!!" Sora shouts, stomping his foot.

"Okay look here, since you obviously can't move on with this attachment to the living and since the living can't let go of you, I'm going to give you one more chance. Of course right now, I can't send you back to your body, but of course not just any body will do." The man mutters.

The man snaps his finger and Sora feels himself being yanked into a warphole. Sora cries out as he fell out of another portal and into another body.

Sora groans and wakes up. He slowly sits up and looks around. He was in a humongous room almost like the one back at the mansion but bigger. The floor was made of green marble and he could see a beautiful city out from the window. Sora groans and gets up slowly. He walks around a bit and finally finds a mirror.

But only to his horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sora screams.

Staring back at him, was not a male face.... but a female one. Also not just any female face. The queen of Ivalice's face,Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca.

"OOOOH THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!" Sora shouts, in a beautiful female voice.

Sora faints and the door rushes open with millions of guards.

۝۞۝۝۞۝۝۞۝۝۞۝

۝۞۝۝۞۝

۝۞۝۝۞۝۝۞۝۝۞۝

**A/N: AHAHAHA Didn't see that coming didya?! Dun worry, this body swap will only go on for two chapters and I'll return Sora to his body! Still, it's gunna be a fucking crazy ride!! MUAHAHAHA. I'LL THROW IN A FEW TWISTS AS WELL! Reviews or Sora will never return to his body!**


End file.
